Mages of Mystrallia
by Uprising4c
Summary: Mages of Mystrallia is not a direct crossover with LWA, but it contains many elements from the 2017 Anime and a few bits from the first OVA made in 2013. It also takes place in a world full of LPS.[Littlest Pet Shop pets] There will also be a few bits of originallity that was not present in the anime or OVAs. Fans of LWA might enjoy this!
1. Prologue

On a bright starry night, A magical performance was taking place. It was being made by a mage named Shining Chariot. She was a white cocker spaniel with bright pink ear-tips, and blue paws. She wanted to bring smiles to her audience and make everyone forget their sadness. She wowed the audience with a fantastic display of magic in the form of bright-green streaks and mystical animal tranformations. One of the audience members: a young girl named Sarah Hasley was a big fan of her. Sarah was a golden cocker spaniel with sky blue eyes. She was amazed by her show, and vowed to become just like her when she grew up. Before Chariot left via portal, she said this to her audience: "Never forget, Believe in yourself! That is your magic!" Sarah thanked Chariot for the show, and left home amazed.

Reviews are welcome for my stories, just don't send anything with adult language


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later, Sarah Hasley, now 16, arrived at a small town, which held the entrance to the magic academy Shining Chariot attended: Skytree Academy. Sarah first had to find the terminal which led to Skytree which proved difficult since no one recalled a station existing in the first place. Sarah soon found a structure with an overgrown tree nearby marked as the terminal to Skytree. As she hurried toward the terminal she accientally bumped into another girl: a purple cat with hazel eyes. She was also a new student at Skytree. Sarah attempted to converse with her, but she instead messes with her with potions and illusions. Sarah then arrived at the terminal and overheard three students talking about her. They then laughed at her when the realized that she was unfamiliar with leyline terminals. Sarah then attempted to climb up to the leyline entrance, but kept slipping. She then saw another girl: a grey cat with green eyes arrive. She saw Sarah and asked her if she was okay. "No," Sarah replied, "I don't have a broom, and it is not like I can fly one anyway." Sarah explained that she was a new student at Skytree and that she was unfamiliar with magic. The cat offered Sarah a ride to Skytree. Sarah was very glad by this and introduced herself to the cat who went by the name Artemis. While riding the leyline, the girls accidentally lost some of their luggage due to turbulence. "Are you carrying any salt with you," Artemis asked Sarah. Sarah was confused until Artemis clarified: "the leylines hate salinity." Sarah was carrying some pickled plums with her, which she was about to toss, when she saw her most prized possession: a card of Chariot blow away. Sarah then fell off Artemis' broom, and hit the purple cat from before. Sarah, Artemis, and the other cat all fell down the terminal far from the Academy.

Meanwhile at Skytree Academy, in one of the teachers' rooms, a crow cawed to its owner which was a grey cat with blue eyes. "What's the matter?" asked the owner curiously. The crow cawed back and the owner summoned a map of the leylines. One location was glowing brightly indicating that someone was there. "No way," the owner exclaimed, "the Forbidden Forest of Arturus?!" The forest was where the girls had ended up after the accident. Sarah reclaimed her card only to find that she was sitting on top of the purple cat. Sarah quickly got off her, and as the cat stood up she said: "Can you be less of a pain in the neck?" She said it in a higher pitch almost childlike. "You're alive," Sarah stuttered in amazement and surprise. The cat responded "It's not easy to kill a mage." Sarah and the cat then found Artemis with a broken broom. Sarah and Artemis were both confused about their location until the cat clarified their location: Arturus Forest. Artemis was familiar with the forest and explained to Sarah about the forest. "Arturus was a holy place protected by magic trees." Artemis said, "Once lost even a mage would have trouble getting out." Sarah was worried for she feared that they would not be able to get to Skytree. Sarah found some of her luggage, but the rest had been claimed by a monster plant known as a mandrake. The girls ran away from the mandrake while the purple cat set up ropes. Sarah and Artemis stepped into the circle of ropes, which merged into a ball. Sarah then had to yell something out. The call summoned a dangerous creature: the Cockatrice. "The cockatrice can only be found in the Arturus Forest," The cat explained, "It has a lethal toxin in it's feathers which are highly sought after by poison collectors such as myself." The cat had planned for Sarah and Artemis to be sacrifices, which agitated Sarah. Sarah and Artemis then ran away from the cockatrice while trying to avoid its breath which could instantly petrify anything it touched. The cat obtained one feather, but she soon became the cockatrice's new target allowing Sarah and Artemis to escape. Artemis got injured during the escape, but Sarah told her not give up. While Sarah carried Artemis, Sarah recited lines that Chariot had said. "I won't give up, my story's about to begin! She yelled. "extend your paw, adventure awaits, my heart is pounding and my head is spinning, but I will become a mage!" As Sarah spoke those words, Chariot's wand which was known as the Shining Rod appeared before her and Artemis. "I'd know that wand anywhere!" Sarah said excitedly.

Sarah was snapped out of her fangirling however, when heard the cockatrice roar at the poison lover cat. Sarah looked at the Shining Rod and immediately knew what to do. "Artemis stay there and hide," Sarah instructed Artemis before she pulled the rod out of some vines surrounding it. Sarah lured the cockatrice away from the cat. Sarah lured the cockatrice into the vines of the mandrake. Sarah and Artemis were then given a lift from the purple cat who was known as Lilly Shuel Parkman. "It's really nice to meet you Lilly." Sarah said before an explosion set off by the monster fight was heard. The cockatrice had broken free and had taken flight in pursuit of the girls. Due to the weight on the broom, the girls were unable to out-speed the massive dragon bird. Behind the cockatrice was the grey cat from Skytree with the crow. The girls then had to dodge the bird's flame breath, the grey cat caught up with the girls and wondered what happened. The cat then noticed Sarah and also recognized the Shining Rod. The Cockatrice then launched one last flame that disintegrated Lilly's broom. As the girls fell back toward the forest floor, the cat flew after them. "Recite the spell," she shouted to Sarah, "you have to use the magic!" As soon as those words were said the rod began to glow. The cat then yelled out a spell for Sarah to chant: "Noctu Orfei!" Sarah recognized the spell for it was one that Chariot used to transform the rod into a bow. Sarah repeated the first part and then repeated the rest of the spell with the cat. "Aude," they both said before Sarah yelled out with the cat in sync the final part of the spell: "Fraetor!" "Shining," Sarah said as the rod transformed into its bow form, "Ark!" Sarah then summoned an arrow and fired it at the ground. The arrow summoned a leyline which sent the girls to Skytree Academy leaving the cockatrice in the forest. The girls made it in time for the opening ceremony, which left everyone baffled. Sarah was allowed in thanks to the headmaster under special consideration which was very rare. Sarah soon found out that new friends were also her roommates. Sarah then reintroduced herself to her roommates.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day was Sarah's first day at Skytree Academy. Sarah was also excited about the Shining Rod she found yesterday. "It wasn't a dream after all," Sarah said excitedly as she hugged it. Sarah decided to keep it safe until she finds Chariot again. Sarah then attempted to cast some spells with the rod. However, the rod would not work. While Sarah was busy with the rod, Artemis asked Lilly why she came to Skytree. "I was forced to come here, but I did hear there were some exclusive plants here for potions." Lilly explained to Artemis as she began experimenting with the cockatrice poison. Sarah then got dressed for classes with her roommates. The uniform was a simple white and blue cloak. Sarah was excited to see what her classes would look like.

According to Artemis, their first classes were magic linguistics, chemistry[potion-making], and magic history. Sarah was not happy with learning magic though, because her classes were "boring" and not what she imagined. "How did Chariot learn all her cool magic spells in a place like this," Sarah asked herself as she ate lunch in the cafeteria after her classes ended for the day. Sarah was then interrupted by a black cat with a stuck-up voice and ruby-red eyes saying that Shining Chariot's magic was frowned upon and that she was a dissappointment. The cat was known as Alma Kingsley, a prestigious and famous mage. She arrived with 2 other mages who were her friends and roommates. "Since you're new I'll impart some friendly advice to you," Alma began, "no one here respects Chariot so stop thinking of her as a role-model." Sarah agitated then countered, "That's not true at all!" "Shining Chariot has fans all over the world," Sarah said to Alma, "her magic show was really popular. "I'll admit her show was incredibly popular for a time," Alma said with a bit of pride in her tone. Alma then finished by stating that her shows were cheap parlor tricks that were doomed to fail. "It's been 10 years since Chariot quit and disappeared into the shadows," Alma continued, "and it doesn't look like anyone seems to care about where she is now." Sarah then stood up and said to Alma that she cared. "Chariot showed me what I really wanted to be," Sarah said with a bit of anger in her voice. Sarah then said to Alma: "I have to find her so I can give her back the Shining Rod!" Alma and her friends were confused, but also interested at the same time when Sarah mentioned the Shining Rod. So after lunch, Sarah showed Alma the Shining Rod she found in the forest yesterday. Alma believed the rod to be fake, so Sarah decided to prove to Alma that the rod was real. Sarah decided to make a statue move with the Shining Rod in front of Alma and whole bunch of other students. Before she started she prayed to the rod saying, "Perform a miracle just like before."

Sarah attempted to make the statue move but nothing would happen. Then all of a sudden the statue began to move alarming Sarah in fear. After the spectacle was over, everyone was in awe of Alma, the one who cast the spell. "Real magic takes cultivating tradition and countless hours of studying," Alma said with pride, "it's not something that someone simply intrigued by a fad can ever hope to learn." Alma friends explained that her family is well known for their study in magic and that she was better than Chariot calling her a "dumb show magician." They then left with Sarah sticking her tongue out at them.

Later, Sarah took out her card collection in a field on campus and remembers the words Chariot said: "Just believe in yourself, that is your magic." "So it's been 10 years since Chariot disappeared," Sarah said to herself sadly, "I wonder what Chariot's doing now." Artemis and Lilly soon arrived and asked Sarah about her card collection. Sarah explained that before Chariot disappeared she was very popular Despite being popular, Chariot Cards were rare and hard to come to by. Sarah was able to get all but one card in the collection.

Meanwhile Alma and her friends arrived at Skytree's memorial tree which was dying. Alma got the idea to to use revitalization magic to revive the tree. Once the spell was finished, Alma friends left to inform the teachers who were struggling with the dying tree. Suddenly the tree's roots started to burst out of the ground. Meanwhile Sarah was playing some card matches with her friends when the roots of the tree burst out in front of them. The girls followed the roots to the greenhouse where Alma was in front of the tree. On the roots of the tree were pupi according to Lilly, but to Alma they were parasites. Alma attempted to destroy the creatures, until Sarah recongized the design on the cocoons. Sarah blocked an attack getting hit in the process shocking Alma. Sarah told the other girls that the cocoons were those of a magical butterfly. As Sarah quoted one of her cards, the rod began to glow again. Artemis suggested that she recite the spell on the card and Sarah did just that. Sarah said to the butterfly cocoons "Spread your wings and fly, give us all hope!" before casting the spell. The butterflies were saved and they healed the tree. Alma was impressed by what occured, but still disliked her due to love of Chariot.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sarah received a private visit from the cat who saw Sarah with the Shining Rod in the forest. Her name was Emma Hanwood and she was the astronomy teacher at Skytree and Sarah's guidance coach. She gave Sarah her broom and asked about the rod. Sarah explained that she felt like she would meet Shining Chariot if she kept the rod, and once she does she would return it to her. Emma soon left, thinking about Sarah and the rod. Sarah was happy because she was going to learn how to fly a broom. Learning to fly was a requirement that all students must take. Sarah dreamed of flying so she practiced at home a lot. In class Sarah cast the spell multiple times, but the broom would not take off. Sarah was annoyed by this until she spotted some students practicing a baton pass for an annual broom relay at Skytree. Sarah soon discovered that Chariot won a race and decided to enter the race.

Later, Artemis took Sarah to a town in the world Skytree Academy was located in: Mystrallia. Artemis had to pick up a new broom at a shop in town that specialized in magical items along with magical repairs. The shopkeeper took care of Artemis while Sarah browsed the shop. There were a lot of magical items for sale, most of them being easy to use. Sarah then heard some rustling and noticed that it was coming from an old broom in a metal case. Artemis then came over and recognized the broom. It was an encahnted broom capable of flying on its own. It waa created by a powerful mage and called the Shooting Star. According to the shopkeeper, the broom grew out of control after its owner disappeared, which was why the broom was locked up. Sarah wanted the broom to win the race, but the shopkeeper refused to give Sarah the broom. Once the girls returned to school, Sarah was mad that everyone was rooting for Alma. Emma then arrived and gave Sarah a book about broom flying. Sarah gladly took the book and ran of to find a quiet place to practice.

Sarah read the book and repeated the spell multiple times, but the broom would not lift off the ground. While practicing, Lilly and Artemis arrived. Lilly then said: "I had a hunch before, but she's really an idiot." Sarah got mad and showed her and Artemis that she had registered their names in a form for the race. Artemis saw that the winner of the race would receive a special prize from the potion-making teacher. Lilly was then motivated to win the race just to get the reward. Lilly then put Sarah through some training exercises to try to get her to fly. One of her methods included bungee cords and another included a cannon. Once Sarah had enough, she tried the spell again, and it still would not fly. Sarah was continueously growing frustrated with her flightlessness. Which the girls had seen after Lilly's attempts. On the day of the Broom Relay, Lilly had set up a plan for her team to win. Lilly had put magic plants on all the brooms at the start, except for Artemis'. The plants slowed down most of the racers, but Lilly had set up more traps for the racers. Lilly had also given Sarah a potion that allowed Sarah to use her broom in an alternate way. However Sarah was then knocked off by the Shooting Star which one student had taken from the shopkeeper and attempted to ride. Sarah then decided to take the broom and use it to finish the race. The broom was just as Artemis and the shopkeeper described it. Sarah was soon knocked off when see ran into a flock of birds in the broom's path. Thankfully, Artemis arrived and saved her. "Why don't you call for a rescue party," Artemis said as soon as Sarah was back on the ground,"you will not be able to finish the race." However, Sarah was not giving up. She then got the cannon and fired herself out of it to the Shooting Star. Sarah then tied herself to the broom using the dangling chain from the case. "A few scratches won't scare me off," Sarah said to the broom, "I'll hang on forever if I have to!" Artemis was back at the starting line with Lilly waiting for Sarah. "Do you think Sarah's okay," she asked Lilly concerned. Lilly replied with a hint of joy in her tone: "Maybe she finally deciced to just give up." Just then they heard the annoncer of the broom relay. "Something's coming," the overexcited MC said. "Could it be? Sarah is actually flying on a broom!" The girls were shocked for they had never seen this kind of progress in the history of Mystrallia. Once Sarah caught up to Alma, she was dumbfounded, and yet agitated as well that Sarah had caught up to her so quickly. Sarah and Alma were neck and neck, and Artemis was cheering Sarah on with good luck. Right before Sarah got to the finish line, the chains came undone, and Sarah grip was so strong, it literally broke the locks containing most of the Shooting Star's power. Sarah fell of the broom with out anything to grab onto, and fell onto the track, but not before seeing the Shooting Star fly away free, majestically.

That evening after the race had ended, Emma came over to the trophy case to look at the picture of Shining Chariot. Emma then said to the picture: "She still has a lot to learn, but someday..."


	5. Chapter 4

A month had passed since the broom relay, and the school year was as surprising as ever. Sarah got to know more about her roommates along with some of her professors. She learned that Artemis was also from a famous family known as the Stone family, and that her main talent was healing. Sarah also learned that she was well-known as the "Academy's Princess" at Skytree. She also formed a rivalry with Alma due to her pride and lack of respect.

Now Sarah was practicing metamorphisis magic with the rest of the students. Their objective was to change a rat into whatever the student imagined. However when it was Sarah's turn, the spell backfired, giving Sarah a pair of cat ears replacing her dog ears. Sarah was baffled with the results, and quickly became a laughing stock for most of the students. Sarah was then instructed to stay in her room in order to master the spell. "But I thought there was a welcoming party tonight," Sarah objected. "You're right," the professor replied. The school was welcoming a famous mage known as Korra Hinamori along with her daughter: Zelda. They were visiting ecause Zelda was trying to figure out which school to attend.

Later that night, everyone was ready to welcome the Hinamori guests to Skytree. Lilly and Artemis were busy at the food table when Emma arrived. Emma was curious why Sarah was not with her friends. "Professor Diantha told her to stay in her room," Artemis started. Lilly then finished for her "She can't leave until she improves her metamorphisis magic." "She's practing it all by herself," Emma then said, "that's a bit worrisome." Back in Sarah's room, Sarah read how to do the spell. According to a spellbook: "First visualize what you want the subject to be." Sarah chanted the spell again on the rat and it failed again. This time giving Sarah traits of a rabbit. Later on Sarah started to use the Shining Rod on the rat, and it would not budge. Saddened by her attempts and her magic failing, she lies on her bed and spoke out her thoughts. "Can I really do this," she said with saddness. "maybe I can't keep up after all." Sarah then thinks about the Shining Rod and the instances it activated. "When the Shining Rod first revealled its power to me, Sarah then said, "I thought it meant that I had some kind of hidden potential, that I may be able to become a great mage someday." After hugging her head on her pillow, Sarah then got an idea. She consulted her card collection and found one of a magic fountain known as the Fountain of Polaria. It held the power to grant the power of the stars to mage who had hidden potenial. Arter reading the card's description she then said, "so then maybe, my potenial hasn't been realized yet!" She than consulted a book about the fountain's location. Sarah read that the fountain was hidden at the abandoned north campus which held a gateway to the fountain known as the Arc of the Big Dipper. "It's usually off limits, Sarah said, "but security's light right now because of the party!" Sarah then left with the Shining Rod to the campus.

Sarah was sneaking around, until her rabbit ears got pulled by a mystrious paw. "Who gave you permission to do that," Sarah asked in pain. "My apologies," a young male voice replied. Sarah then turned around angrily to see a blue-eyed dalmatian with a black robe with long purple sleeves. Sarah knew that he could not be a student at Skytree due to his outfit. Sarah was startled by who she saw in front of her. The boy had spotted her rabbit ears as he was walking around outside Skytree. the boy then asked Sarah about her ears: "Are those real?" Well I'm not part rabbit if that's what your asking," Sarah replied, "They just got transformed because of magic is all." Then the boy then asked Sarah her name. After introducing herself to the boy, he then introduced himself as a mage known as Jonathan Cabel. "Are you a student here," Jonathan then asked. Sarah replied: "Yeah I am." Jonathan then asked Sarah if she could demonstrate her magic for him out of curiousity. Sarah attempted to cast the metamorphisis magic on a squirrel running by. Jonathan recommended turning the squirrel into a bird. This time the spell ended up hitting Jonathan giving him a small pair of wings. Sarah was surprised when he started laughing. "Sorry," Jonathan said chuckling happily, "but I've never had a pair of wings before." Sarah was confused, but soon dismissed those thoughts and told Jonathan she had to leave. Jonathan then asked, "Where are going all of a sudden?" Sarah then told Jonathan that she was heading to the north campus where the Fountain of Polaria was hidden, so she could obtain the Power of the Stars. Jonathan then decided to accompany her to the fountain. Unaware to Sarah, her mentor Emma Hanwood had found her card of the fountain and was concerned.

Once the duo arrived at the north campus, They began their search for the Arc of the Big Dipper. Later, they found the Arc which held a magical stairway to the fountain. It was held out in the open near the campus. Once Sarah got to the fountain, she prayed to the fountain "Oh great stars, please grant me your power so that I may become a great mage someday, ok?" Sarah then opened her eyes to see a brown cocker spaniel with blue starry eyes, and tan tips on her ears. Sarah did not recognize the dog, but what she did she was she also asked for the stars blessing and did not obtian it. Sarah spotted the dog leave disheartened. Sarah then saw other visions of the same dog. She was a mage like Sarah, but her abilities were less than stellar. Sarah later saw her in the broom relay and put on a magic fireworks show. Sarah then saw a vision of the dog return to the fountain with the Shining Rod and this time she was blessed with the power of the stars. Sarah then saw the mage tranform into a phoenix, before she and Jonathan were teleported back outside, with the gateway closed. Jonathan then sensed Emma arriving and told Sarah he had to leave, but he promissed that he would see her again. Once Emma arrived she explained to Sarah what had occured. According to Emma if one who was not worth receiving the power of the fountain arrived it would dissappear before her eyes. Sarah arrived too soon, but had realized that she had to earn potenial with hard work instead of wishing for it. Sarah told Emma through tears that she really wanted to be just like Chariot. Emma then told Sarah "Return here in the future, after you've learned a bit more of course." Unaware to both of them, Jonathan had overheard their conversation. He then left in secret on his broom, singing with glee.

Song: Go the Distance from Disney's Hercules[2nd part][not the reprise]

I'm on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

I know I'll be strong

I know every mile

will be worth my while

I will go almost anywhere to find where I belong!

Back at the Hinamori house, Korra was settling down, until a pair of mysterious figures arrived. the figures mentioned a powerful figure known simply as "Mistress." They then took Korra away before she called out for help. Zelda saw the kiddnapping and knew that she was alone.

[Added suspense! Don't worry, all will be explained about Jonathan, the myterious dog, and Mistress later!]


	6. Chapter 5

After the meeting with Jonathan Cabel, Sarah was curious about why he came to Skytree and what school he attended. However, she did not tell anyone about Jonathan because he sent a message to her before he left telling her not to mention his name to anyone.

Other than that, she was still trying to improve her magic. She practiced magic with Emma and studied in the library occasionally. Artemis often accompanied her due to her love of reading and studying. Artemis loved reading stories with strong morals and themes. "Mother used to read me stories like these when I was young," Artemis explained with a hint of saddness and worry in her voice. Sarah was concerned for Artemis when she mentioned her mother. Artemis then answered her question: "She got sick, and now the rest of my family has to take of her until she recovers." Sarah felt sorry for Artemis and her family and told her that she hoped her mother would recover soon.

Later that night, Sarah received a message from Jonathan. Jonathan wanted to meet Sarah in a hidden grove near Skytree Academy. Sarah was confused for she did not expect a reply so soon. Sarah soon got ready and left for the grove. Once she arrived at the hidden grove, she met Jonathan who was accompanied by a falcon on his shoulder. "This is Silverwind" Jonathan said to Sarah in a relaxed tone, "he's my familiar." Sarah greeted Silverwind and then asked Jonathan "What is so important in this forest anyway?" Jonathan told Sarah that he wanted to help Sarah improve her magic but he could only help at night. Sarah was grateful but was also very surprised that he would offer assistance, even though they recently just met. Jonathan explained that Emma Hanwood was super overworked ever since her best friend: Bella disappeared. "Who was Bella?" Sarah asked Jonathan. "She was the one who you saw in the vision from the fountain," he replied, "she was the former astronomy teacher here before Emma took over." Jonathan then said to Sarah, "I'm helping you because I care for you and your teacher." Sarah was amazed that someone other than Artemis and Emma cared about her. Sarah then asked Jonathan why he was at Skytree. Jonathan then went on am explanation about his past and why he knew a lot about Emma and Bella. Jonathan was born to a noble family, yet he extremely disliked being one. Jonathan was mainly taught by his father, who was very serious and stubborn. He often told Jonathan that he was susposed to follow in his family's footsteps. "However, I refuse to follow in my father's footsteps," he said proudly, "I want to follow my own path!" Part of his family's path involved attending a magic school that "only the chosen may enroll" in. However, Jonathan did like learning advanced spells there, since he was able to use them in new ways. "I came to Skytree in secret because I was looking for a new school to enroll in." he said with hope. He loved seeing Skytree as often as he could, and enjoyed everything it had to offer.

"Sorry, if I bored you to death with my past," Jonathan said to Sarah. But Sarah had heard every single word he said and liked hearing about his dream. Sarah then said to Jonathan, "I can't believe you want to deny your family's legacy." Jonathan said that he liked hearing that from Sarah, and said that she was the first person at Skytree he would be able to speak to. "I would like to tell you more," He said with a smile, "but I'll save my words for another night."

They then got on with their magic lesson. Jonathan gave Sarah helpful advice on spell casting and tips on how to perfect them. Before the sun came out, Jonathan and Sarah said their farewells until they would meet again.

Artemis is based on Diana from the anime [2017], while Jonathan is a wizard version of Andrew Hanbridge.


	7. Chapter 6

Sarah had attended Professor Emma's classes for over a month, and yet Sarah had not improved as much as she had hoped. "That's very nice of her," Artemis said to Sarah that night before bedtime, "She's been doing a lot for you." Sarah then replied disheartened, "Yeah but it hasn't helped, I'm exactly where I was when I started!" "I'm just scared," Sarah continued with a depressed tone, "I mean what if I'm totally hopeless?" Lilly was meditaing with flowers around her bed, and had heard Sarah depressed. "Wow, Sarah's down in the dumps, guess there's a first time for everything." Sarah was also concerned about Chariot. "I wish I could meet her, I bet she has some amazing secret to learning magic," Sarah said still feeling depressed, "but its been ten years since she last performed." She then asked herself some questions about Chariot's fate. "Why did she just disappear like that, where is she now?" Artemis guessed that she had gone on epic journey like in a novel, while Lilly thought that she was poisoned and petrified. "She would never fall for something like that!" Sarah protested at Lilly's response about Chariot's fate."I wonder if professor Emma knows," Artemis then suggested to Sarah. She then continued her line of thought: "They were both students here, and I bet that they're almost the same age." Artemis then conclued that they most likely knew each other and could have been classmates. Sarah then left to Emma's room to ask her about Chariot.

Emma was staring up at the Big Dipper in her room, thinking about Shining Chariot as well. "Oh Bella, I hope you come back soon," Emma thought to herself as she starring up at the constellation. Her train of thought was then interrupted by Sarah who came knocking on her door. Emma was startled to see Sarah so soon, and rushed to get down. Sarah looked around Emma's room, and found her pet bird. "You have crow familiar," Sarah said excitedly to Emma while she got groomed, "that's so cool!" Emma had preparred tea and was pouring Sarah a cup, while Sarah asked questions about Chariot. However, Emma did not know where Chariot went either, and Sarah once again felt depressed. "I went to see her show when I was little," Sarah explained to Emma. "After that my dream was to become just like her, it's still my dream." Emma felt depressed because of what Sarah had about Chariot and her impact. Sarah the explained that she sometimes get scared when she is thinking abou her dream. "I thought that if I could meet her I could ask her if I could become just like her," Sarah finished. Emma then went back to stare at the sky, and Sarah followed. As Emma looked up at the Big Dipper, she said to Sarah: "A long time ago, I had a mentor. Emma then said a phrase that her mentor said one day: Phaidoari Afairynghor. Sarah then recited the phrase in confusion. Emma explained that it was an old saying, but she did know what it meant. Emma then told the meaning to Sarah. "You do not get the things you dream of, you get the things that you work for." Emma then turned to face Sarah. Emma then told Sarah: "No matter what, its up to you now to take good care of the Shining rod." Sarah then looked at the moon and noticed that it was bright and beautiful blue hue. "The moon's so blue," Sarah said in awe. Emma soon noticed and said with worry and saddeness: "your right it is, its already the night of the Blue Moon."

That night Sarah had a dream about Chariot. In the dream, Chariot said to watch the sky, for there was a blue moon that night. Sarah woke up from the dream, then soon realized something from the dream. Sarah then consulted her collection yet again. This time she found a card depicting a blue moon. Sarah remebered reading about the blue moon when she was younger. According to the card, whenever a blue moon appeared, an ancient ghost would appear. The ghost was ill-tempered, but held vast knowledge of time, and held vast knowledge about the past, present, and future of all beings. If someone earned the ghost's trust, he would be able to answer any question about your life. "Earn his trust, and he'll answer your question." Sarah said quietly. She then looked up at the moon and continued. "This chance only comes once every centry." Sarah then got dressed and took the Shining Rod with her to the home of the ghost.

Meanwhile, Jonatahn had returned to Skytree and was looking for information about Sarah's rod. He had found Skytree's secret archive, and was looking for a special book. The archive could only be opened with a special key that only cetain members at Skytree possesed. Jonathan made himself a replica of the key via a duplication spell eariler before he left. He soon found the book thanks to the blue moon's light. Sarah had arrived at a place called the New Moon Tower, and it held a secret cave know as the Blue Moon Abyss, it was home to the ghost of the Blue Moon. The abyss was normally hidden, up until the moon reached its peak in the night sky. Sarah soon arrived at the location of the abyss. And as expected, the abyss was revealled. The Shining Rod glowed and revealled a hidden staircase that lead to the abyss. As Sarah went to the abyss, Jonathan was reading the book he found. According to the book, he found, the rod was known as the Chaimh Solais, a legendary secret artifact from the past. It was created by a group of legendary mages known as the Nine Olde Mages. the rod contained a special magic known as the Ultimate Power, and it held the power to destroy any evil and break any curse. It could only be releashed and contolled if someone would speak the Seven Words of Arturus and possess the Claimh Solais, which was also known as the wand of seven stars.

Meanwhile back in Emma's room, she looked at a poster that contained the seven words. She then pointed at the first word and spoke it outloud. "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor," she recited, "aim unto the truest target." Emma then said "Sarah revived on the day she came to Skytree." Emma then said worriedly "She doesn't understand." Soon after Emma had said that, the light of the Blue Moon lumminated a bucket of water in Emma's room. The bucket then showed Emma Sarah in the abyss. Emma then felt scared and said: "Oh no!"

Sarah continued on her way in the abyss until she bumped into a piece of rock that had its top look like a mage's hat that then grew an eerie, ghost-like face along with several others. "Why did you come," the rocks repeated to Sarah a few times before running away in fear. Sarah soon tripped and fell down a long hole in the abyss. She quickly got up and was face to face with Chariot who was surrounded by a spritual aura. Sarah explained her situation to Chariot. Sarah then asked Chariot what she needed to do to become a great mage."What you must do?" Chariot said, "there is only one thing you must understand." Chariot then said in a cold tone, as the aura faded: "You can extend your paw forever my child, but your dream will never come true."

Sarah the called the false Chariot a lier, and said boldly that the real chariot would have told her to keep worjing hard and believe in herself. She then asked who the imposter really was. The fake Chariot then dissappered, and in her place, the imposter was revealled to be Ghost of the Blue Moon, who was actually a female. The ghost spoke with a deep hollow voice, and looked like a mass of glowing tree braches woven together. "What brings you here?!" The ghost loudly bellowed to Sarah. Sarah then told the ghost that she could she the past, present and future of all beings. "I do not know all," the ghost said,"yet, what I cannot answer, no one else can!" As the ghost said this she revealled her face to be one of beauty.

Sarah soon asked the ghost for her future and if she would be able to become like Chariot. She was reluctant at first, but soon revealled her future, which was her dream. "Merely step through the door," the ghost instructed, "then that future can be yours!" The ghost told Sarah that she would be able to obtain the future she desired, but that she will lose her past as a result. Sarah then gasped in shock only for the ghost to explain: "To obtain your dream you must pay a price!" Her memories were then shown right before her, then they started to shatter one by one before her. Sarah rejected the offer as one of Chariot began to shatter, and begged to the ghost saying: "I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, if I lose them, how will I learn?" "You came to obtain your dream, only for you to say your regrets?!" The ghost bellowed angerly. Sarah replied by saying that she learned from every moment. The ghost then asked with seriousness in her tone, "Can you live, knowing that you will never be Chariot?" Sarah preplied by saying that if she continued to work hard she could obtain her dream. Sarah then began: "I learned this from someone important." After she said that the rob began to glow once again. She thenrepeated the phrase that Emma taught her. When she recited the phrase, the rod transformed into a club, which shattered the door, and revealled the ghost's true form. During the aftermath of the blast, Visions were briefly shown in a omnious red color. She then collasped on the cave floor.

Emma soon arrived next to Sarah, and was relieved to see her okay. "It's been far too long," Emma then said, "I do hope all has been well, Professor Woodra." The ghost of the blue moon then appeared in her true form before Emma and the unconsious Sarah. Woodra's true form was that of a beautiful green-eyed deer. She wore a long-sleeved dress that covered her legs and tail and purple eye shadow. "Greetings Professor Emma," Woodra answered. Woodra now spoke with an elegant voice of nobility. Woodra then said with an elegant,happy tone, "It appears that the Claimh Solais once lost, has now returned." She then clarified what had happened in the abyss: She revived the 2nd word. Emma was amazed by Woodra because she and her friend Bella had received guidance from her when they were young, and because she was familiar with the test Sarah was put through. Woodra explained that Sarah was determined, but stubborn. Woodra then instructed Emma to guide Sarah so that she could revive the rest of the words. According to Woodra, an ancient evil was going to return, and only the Ultamite Power could defeat it. "You must guide her," her voice echoed before she faded away into leaves. Emma then carried her back to school on her broom. "Sarah, I promise I'll tell you everything one day," Emma whispered to Sarah.

Meanwhile in an unknown location:

mysterious voice: Yes, soon we will able to wipe out all of the mages and rule over Mystrallia with our surperior magic!


	8. Chapter 7

Jonathan was awake in his dorm room at his school, and continuing to research the Seven Words and Claimh Solais. He had seen Sarah with the rod on the day they first met. He then starred out his dorm's window as he thought about Sarah.

Meanwhile at Skytree Academy, Sarah was having another one of her morning lessons with Emma Hanwood. Sarah was working on her metamorphasis magic once again. She had gotten better at the spell, and had mastered taking the forms of various animals. Sarah wanted to master metamorphisis magic in order to receive an award that Chariot once earned: a title known as Moonlit Mage. Chariot earned it by using special transformation magic. As Sarah talked about Chariot, Emma thought about Woodra's instructions about the Seven Words and an incoming disaster that was soon to pass. As soon as the sun came up, Sarah shouted out atop the New Moon Tower: "I will be the Moonlit Mage!"

Later that day in the cafeteria, One student was throwing out newspapers avertising an event known as the Sinnah Festival. It happened every year at Skytree on Halloween. Famous mages whould be coming to Skytree for the festival, and the students were going to demonstrate their abilities to the staff and celebrities. Sarah was super excited for the festival, and being able to meet various famous mages. After lunch, everyone gathered in the auditorium to prepare for the festival. In order to prepare, all of the students would be put into teams of three.[since that was the limit for student dorms] After the brief presentaion, Everyone had to do a lottery in order to figure out what tasks each team would be assigned to. Some of tasks included fireworks, decorations, and cleaning duty. Alma's team had been assigned for the main highlight of the festival: Summoning magic. She was also assigned to be the manager of the whole team. Sarah was afraid of the lottery because she usually had bad luck with lotteries. When Sarah had to go, she attempted to be cautious with her choice, only to be threatened by one of the professors. She then closed her eyes and picked a random task. The task she was assigned was sacrifices for an ancient ghost at the school. The ghost was that of a powerful dragon known as Nagara The Sorrowful. Nagara was a powerful dragon who had lost her friends, and continued to be in the land of the living even after she passed away. She awoke at midnight at the end of the festival to eat the sacrifices, and once done hibernate until next year. Sarah was disgusted and angry that her attempt to be crowned Moonlit Mage was wrecked by her team's duty. Artemis did some research on Nagara and had found that their school's headmaster had that duty because he wanted Nagara's spirit to move on and rest in peace and serenity. Even after hearing about their headmaster's faithful reasoning, Sarah was still displeased with her role. Both Lilly and Artemis were content with their roles, but Sarah got so furious that she yelled at her friends: "You two are just the worst!" and left with a door slam.

Sarah was furiously huffing down the halls when she overheard Alma and some other students. The team was assigned to pick out a mirror. In Mystrallia, powerful mirrors sentience which was quite uncommon. They had rounded up all the mirrors in the school, but they could not decide which one to use. Alma picked out the one that had the most power, yet liked to joke around. "If you polish it with fairy dust, you can keep it under control," Alma instructed to the team. Once the team and Alma left, Sarah then standed in front of the mirror. She felt insecure due to the fact that she was inexperienced and young. The mirror then transformed Sarah into Alma, leaving her dumbfounded. One of the professors then came in, and wanted to go over a schedule Alma made. Sarah then left the room malingering, leaving the teacher baffled. Unaware to Sarah, she had actually been transformed thanks to Woodra, who wanted her to learn the third word of Arturus.

Sarah was super confused, because she did not want to be Alma. She then ran into Alma's roomates who were having trouble with the summoning spell. Sarah started to panick, until she decided to get her revenge on the duo for making fun of her. She made them believe that they were cursed, and put on embarrassing face paint that would act as the "curse removal spell." After she got her revnge she briefly got a laugh out of the goons. She then got into Alma's room with her disguise. She felt uncomfortable because she felt like should not be in someone else's room. She is then called on by a group of students. They needed Alma to perform a life magic spell on a statue, in order to change its pose. Sarah was nervous because she had never performed any of Alma's powerful spells. As she was attempting to cast the spell, The real Alma appears and performs the spell. Sarah is then returned to her normal form. Everyone was surpried by Sarah, but not in a good way. Sarah was glad to be back to normal, and was about to explain what happened, when Alma speaks for her: "No need, I already know that mirror did this." Sarah was surprised by this, because she thought Alma had not seen her. Alma had a talk with Artemis and Lilly about their sacrificing duties. Alma was infuriated by Sarah's attitude toward things not going as she planned. "You always sulk and lose interest in things when they don't go they way you want them to," Alma said angrily to Sarah, "and you're too busy playing pretend to learn to about the tradition and history of real magic!" Alma then asked Sarah: "What gives you the right to study here?!" Sarah then replied agitated: "I have what it takes! I'm serious about becoming like Chariot!" Alam then told her to prove it, which Sarah impulsively agrees. Sarah then told Alma that she would show her how strong her passion for magic was. Sarah then huffed to Alma and said to eveyone: "I, Sarah Hasley, will be chosen as the moonlit mage at the Sinnah Festival!" She then huffed off leaving everyone annoyed by her antics.

That night Sarah was lying down on top of the New Moon Tower looking up at the stars. She had bought along the Shining Rod as well, and held it up. "Alma's amazing," Sarah said saddly. Sarah was then thinkling about Alma's diary. She had only read the newest page, but could not Alma's words out of her head. Alma had wrote about a mystery that had recently started. Mages had started to mysteriously disappear, and no one knew why. Sarah then got angry because of Alma's abilities. "Compared to Alma, I'm just so...so-" She was then interrupted by Emma who had come to check on her. "Is it true you told everyone that you wanted to be the Moonlit mage" She asked. Sarah then said depressed, "I hate to admit it, but they're all right about me, compared to Alma, I'm just some dumb little kid." She then asked: "What would Chariot do?" Emma explained that Sarah was flawed, but that she just needed to better herself. She then told Sarah that Chariot most likely felt down on her self as well. She saw the big dipper, and said that was beautiful, and explained that ahead lied the great star: Polaria. "If Chariot were here, I think this is what she would say," Emma said before offering Sarah advice, "You should try not to compare yourself to anyone else, because everyone has something special that only they can do." She then told Sarah to take good care of the rod. Before Sarah could ask Emma an important question, She then left. Sarah asked herself, "Something special only I can do?" The rod then lit up and made a beam of light exactly like the one that revealled the entrance to the Blue Moon Abyss. Sarah followed the beam, which led to the fountain of Polaria. Sarah returned to fountain and asked the fountain: "I need to know the something only I can do is." The fountain showed another vision of Bella, this time of her performing to a friend of hers. She was using the same metamorphisis magic that used. After the vision, Sarah was thinkig about the vision. "Did Chariot not want to be the Moonlit Mage after all?" Sarah then said the spell, which made the rod glow yet again. Sarah then understood what she needed to do.

Sarah then returned to her room, and explained to Artemis and Lilly that they were going to have the ceremony end a little differently. Sarah explained what she had learned in the visoin, but did not directly mention the fountain or the visions. Sarah's plan was that she wanted to get Nagara to cry from laughter instead. However, Artemis and Lilly disagreed on her plan, and wanted to stick to tradition. Sarah was disappointed in them, because she wanted to show everyone how amazing and wonderful magic could be. Before they went to bed, Artemis explained that they knew that she had the best intentions, but could always go along with her on a whim. Sarah told herself that she would do whatever it took to improve the ceremony.

Sarah then went to visit Emma the next morning. Sarah explained to Emma what happened last night with her talk to Artemis and Lilly. "I understand," Emma said When Sarah mentioned the special metamorphisis magic, Emma turned to her poster which had the words written in magic runes. "Arae Aryrha: the third word of Arturus," she whispered to herself. She agreed with Sarah's plan and told her to keep working on her magic, while she would do research on Nagara. Sarah then asked if she could vivst whenether necessary, and Emma said yes. Emma then started to think about Nagara's curse. As Sarah was walking down the halls taking about her plan, she was pulled over by Alma's roomates. They were mad about the prank she pulled on them, but decided to "forgive" Sarah due to her duty as a sacrifice. They called Lilly a feak, and Sarah an idiot, but did not make fun of Artemis due to her reputation. As everyone continued to prepare for the festival, Sarah continued to practice her magic. A little over three weeks had passed, and Artemis was getting worried. Artemis wondered why Sarah was the stubborn and determined person she always was, but admired her for it. A group of books then fell down, revealling plans for Halloween. Artemis knew that before she knew about the festival, she wanted to introduce her friends to a tradition in the Mortal Realm. [Most mages don't leave Mystrallia] Artemis and Lilly then leaft to find Sarah who was still struggling with transformation magic.

They then agreed to help Sarah with her plan for the ceremony. On the night of the festival, Sarah continued to practice until it was time for Nagara to reawaken. Sarah had managed to master the basic transformation spell, and put on a great show for everyone. As the festival was going on, Emma was looking for information on Nagara's curse. During Sarah's performace, Emma had at lost last found Nagara's vestitage. It was located in the same archieve as the one Jonathan found. According to an ancient spirit in the object, Nagara had eaten the Seed of Grief. It germinates the host's body prolonging it in saddess indefinetly. Emma then had her familiar inform Sarah of Nagara's curse. "That curse must be weeded out, find the source of her saddness, use Chariot's magic on it!" As Emma was instructing them, the team was falling staight into Nagara's belly. In her belly was the seed. Sarah then used the spell, which transformed the rod into a grappling hook. With the power of the rod, Sarah removed the seed and freed Nagara. Emma was pleased with her feat along with Gole. Gole was pleased that Nagara was free, and did not need to worry about the sacrifice duty ever again. Alma was amazed by the performance she had made, but still held a grudge.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, the mages behind the kidnapings were discussing about their kidnappings.

voice 1: I fear that everyone knows about us!

voice 2: No need to worry, our portals will now have a special protection spell on them, and no one can even access our lair anyway!

voice 1: Excellent, we must tell go tell the others!


	9. Chapter 8

After the festival, Emma was thinking about the words Sarah had revived, along with her instructions from Woodra. She then knew she had to tell Sarah about her fate. But while Emma was thinking about her role, Jonathan Cabel was looking over a poster of his. It depicted a young human angel who was using various weapons and one panel depicted him in a suit of armor. He then cast a spell on his poster. Once the spell had activated, parts of his poster started to glow. The parts were of the human with a bow and arow, club, and a metallic grappling hook-like object. Jonathan recongized those parts as forms of the Shining Rod. "So she has recently revived the third word," He said quietly. He wanted to head to Skytree, but knew that he could not sneak out. He then takes out a figure of a human with an identical cloak to the one he wore when he first met Sarah. He then brings his figure to life. His figure's name was Robin, and he could wield a magical sword shaped like a lightning bolt. Jonathan then asks Robin to take his place in school. He agrees and Jonathan heads back to Skytree to see if Emma would explain to Sarah about her destiny, or if he would need to explain to Sarah himself.

Sarah was glad that fall had settled in the world of magic. However, that does not mean that things were peaceful. Chaos was still stirring at Skytree. Sarah had heard news that the Shooting Star was still loose. Sarah heard that one mage had learned that the original owner of the Shooting Star had passed on. Because of that, the broom had gone on a journey to search for a new owner. Sarah secretly wished the broom good luck on finding its new owner.

Sarah had a talk with the student who freed the broom in the first place. The student was known as Ran. Ran was a daschand with a love of elegant creatures and objects. She felt sympathy for the broom, since it had lost its old owner and was locked up due to everyone's misconceptions that it was dangerous. Ran did not plan on winning, and wanted to see if she was the next chosen one. The student knew that the broom had developed a spirit that it used to commuincate to those it could trust. "That was how my friend informed me of the Shooting Star's current state," Ran explained. Sarah was amazed that it had a spirit. Ran explained that as long as an object was enchanted, there was a chance that a spirit would form inside it. The spirits were not of a dead mages, but were instead their own had been to Sarah realm once, and fell in love with some of the technology there. She kept some of it in secret and had enhanced it to her liking.

Later Sarah had to prepare for another one of her classes. It was about self-defense against dark magic. Most of the time Sarah and the rest of the classmates had to face illusions of evil mages and monsters. The mages came from far outside Mystrallia's boarders and were bent on conquering various magical kingdoms including Mystrallia in order to gain more power. Sarah did not believe her teacher: Profesor Sirius, who soon responed to Sarah ignorance: "Your ignorance and carelesses will soon lead to your end!"

After her class on self-defense, the next class was potion-making. In poton making, Lilly fell into a coma and needed to be woken up. "Someone will have to volunteer in order to enter Lillian's mind," the professor explained. Sarah immediately volunteered, hoping to learn more about Lilly, since Lilly was usually one who isolated herself from everyone. In Lilly's mind she finds a garden with a small patio. The garden was full of the prettiest of flowers Sarah had ever seen. Sarah then went to the pation and found a bookshelf. Sarah picked one book which contained her memories of nature. Sarah knew that all of her memories were contained in books, and she decided to go through them all, until she found something relating to her mental state. Sarah then picked out a book with a odd red cover, and read it. Sarah found out that it was about Lilly's time at Skytree Academy. According to Lilly, she had been forced to go due to financial issues back home. She also read that Lilly liked Sarah because she gave her one thing she had always wanted: a sense of excitement. However, before Sarah could read more from the memory books, Lilly was starting to wake up, and had to leave the memory garden. Back in the classroom, Sarah was still surprised by the brain dump of knowledge from Lilly's past.

After class, Emma invited Sarah to her room. Emma was planning on preparing Sarah for her destiny with the Shining Rod. Once Sarah arrived, Emma began her explanation on the Rod and why it revealled itself to her. "It has been difficult to decide when would be good time to tell you, but now is the time." Emma then showed Sarah a flashback to the rod being made. It was made by the 9 Olde Mages., who had created a special kind of magic. It was known as the Ultamite Power and had the power to create miracles. The Ultamite Power was sealed within the Shining Rod, and could only be revived when seven unique spells were spoken. The spells had been lost in time, which meant that no one could read the words. "Simply speaking them is insuffuicient," Emma went on, "only when the user breathes life into the word, may its true power be awakened." Emma told Sarah that she had already revived three of them. Sarah was amazed and chanted the spells, causing the individual jewels to glow. Emma told Sarah that there were four more words remaining. Emma told Sarah that she knew all but one of the words. Sarah then told Emma that she knew why Chariot disappeared: she had gone on a quest for the words as well. Sarah gladly accepted her quest, easing Emma of one of her worries.

As Emma had explained Sarah's destiny, Jonathan had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. He had snuck in using size-changing magic. Size-changing magic was advanced magic that very few mages used often. Jonathan had practiced the spell a lot, and often used it to shrink himself. Jonathan was glad that Sarah knew of her destiny and was pleased. He then left, still in his tiny state, and went back to his school, to reverse the spell, and inform Robin of the good news.


	10. Chapter 9

Sarah had told her friends about the Rod's purpose a couple of days later. Sarah wanted to do some research on the seven words by using Artemis' fairy ball, which is Mystrallia's equilvilant of the internet, which very few mages possessed. The internet was slow though, which frustrated Sarah. Lilly then told Artemis: "Her being patient would be like seeing Sage Jojora." A jewel on the rod then began to glow. The girls then went to see Emma who informed the girls that the rod was telling Emma that the fourth word was very close. Emma then siad the word's pronunciation: Mayenab Dysheebudo. Sarah then shouted the word out thrice, but nothing happened. Emma told Sarah that something was missing for its revival, and that it was missing in Sarah too. Emma was soon reminded of a explanation from Woodra when she was just a kitten. Woodra explained that the fourth word was "something that you will aquire in your everyday life as a sign of peace and maturity as you live and grow." Sarah still needed to know what exactly she was lacking. Emma only explained that once Sarah felt the word in her heart, she would be able to revive the word.

Artemis soon had to interrupt because she, Lilly, and Sarah, were going on a trip next month in the winter. They were heading to Lilly's house since Artemis did not want anyone else to catch her mother's illness. Sarah. felt guity because she felt like she would be unable to search for the word if she went. However, Emma disagreed with Sarah's fears, and encouraged her to go on the winter trip, stating that she might be able to find the word if she went.

Soon it came time for Sarah and her friends to head out to Lilly's house. As Sarah and her friends went through the leyline, Sarah was still thinking about what Emma had said. "What is it that I'm lacking?" "How come Professor Emma knows so much about this stuff anyway," Lilly asked in a monotone. Sarah explained that Chariot was her mentor and a close friend. The team soon arrived at Lilly's house. Lilly was part of a family known as the Parkmans, who all had connections to a "spiritual realm." Her family consisted of her mother, father, and an older sister named Cordelia who had graduated from school. Cordelia was a fancy persian cat unlike Lilly who was a shorthair. She was also more forgivng and serene unlike Lilly. Mr. and Mrs. Parkman were pleased that Lilly had actually made "friends" and decided to make a special dinner for them. Sarah and Artemis were confused by that, and Mrs. Parkman explained that Lilly rarely socialized with other pets, and spent most of her time with nature. "But I thought you liked the spirit life," Sarah replied with extreme confusement. Mr. Parkman explained thet they did indeed enjoy their life, but they also knew that one important aspect of life was friendship, and wanted his daughter to talk to other pets and not just the plants. Sarah was surprised by the fact that Lilly had no "real" friends, and wondered if Lilly considered her and Artemis friends or not.

That night at dinner, they were given a special dessert by a neighboring family. The dessert was a special cake made by woman named Ms. Yvonne. Lilly liked the dessert a lot, but Sarah was disgusted by it. Sarah and her friends then relaxed in the spa, however Sarah did not like the spa. Sarah explained that being in a hot room for a long time made her feel uncomfortable.

Overnight, the three girls overheard Cordelia's scream from downstairs. The three soon rushed downstairs to see what the issue was. The parkman parents had become completely paralyzed and covered in a silver cocoon-like substance. Ms. Yvonne had also caught the illness, which soon got identified as a very rare, but deadly disease. It only occured every 1,000 years, under the right conditions, and was spread by the same cake that everyone ate at dinner. Once the disease started to spread, only a mage could cure it. However, it could not be cured instantly by a healing spell.

The team soon found a list of items needed to make the antidote. There were five items needed. A fake of snow from the forest, a flower's leaf blown off by the wind, a mushroom, urine from a magic deer raised by a certain race of mystrallians, and a medicine capsule made by a yeti. Cordelia and Lilly knew where the items were, since they did not have any of the ingrediants at thier house. Artemis stayed behind to monitor progress on the disease. Lilly went to get the mushroom, while Sarah and Cordelia went to the forest. THe ingirients they required had to happen naturally, but Sarah forcefully caues the events to happen, due to her lack of patience. Cordelia was not happy, and Sarah replied fursiously: "This is going to take forever!" However, when the duo arrived at a field, where a man of a race of Mystrallians known as the Ruton originallly lived. He had moved on, and had no method of communication with the outside world. The duo saddly returned, only to see that Artemis and Lilly had fallen victim to the disease. Soon Cordelia stumbled in and had also gotten infected. Cordelia used her last words to intrust Sarah with saving everyone: "You have to make the antidote...before it's too late!"

Sarah then went to find the aformentioned magic deer. The deer was afriad of Sarah and ran away to the man Codelia informed her of. The man recongized the book, and allowed the deer to urinate. Sarah was then taken to the Yeti's hut and retrieved the capsule. The yeti was at first depressed due to a lack of self-esteem, until Sarah motivated him. Sarah then had to walk alone back to the town. She wanted to quit, but refused to listen to her negative voice. Sarah was then rescued by the man, and was taken back to town to finsinh making the cure. She had to mix all of the ingridients in a pot and keep stiring unitl it was rainbow colored. The mix would harden quickly, so Sarah had to keep stirring until it was complete. As she was stirring, Sarah once again thought about Emma's advice. Sarah finally understood what she was lacking: patience. Sarah completed the mix and shouted the word. The fourth word transformed the rod into a cannon which fired the antidote into the sky and caused it to rain down on everyone, removing the disease and saving everyone.

The three girls then returned to Skytree with their mission complete.


	11. Chapter 10

A little over a month passed since the Winter trip to the Parkman's. Sarah had started to do research in the library on the seven words. She figured that someone might have documented some information a long time ago. However, nothing on the library mentioned anything about the words or what they meant.

Over the rest of the month that passed, Sarah found out that Jonathan knows of her quest for the words. He had followed Emma when she went after Sarah during the Blue Moon, and had overheard the conversation between Emma and Woodra and the one when Sarah was told her destiny. He explained that Woodra was one of the Nine Olde Mages and was a mentor of both Emma and Bella. "Emma respects her a lot," Jonathan explained. He continued by saying that although Sarah was finding the words in order to find Chariot, Emma was helping Sarah because Woodra wanted her to reawaken the Ultamite Power. "Why is Woodra focused on the Ultimate Power," Sarah asked her friend with concern for her mentor. "According to what I've heard, something bad is coming to Mystrallia and the Ultimate Power is the only thing that can stop it," Jonathan said attempting to explain Woodra's vaguness. Jonathan explained that he would continue to help Sarah with her magic, and give her extra lessons since Emma was preoccupied with her instructions from Woodra.

Sarah started to have her broom glow, but she still couldn't fly. She also started to get better at battle magic if the time came. Some spells suited for battle magic included various elemental attacks. Jonathan also taught her about various powerful magic beasts that Sarah could transform herself into depending on the situation. Some of those forms included a griffon for claws, pegasus for speed and flight, and a magic turtle with an impenetrable shield. One night, Jonathan showed Sarah Robin, and his human card and poster that he enchanted. Jonathan had learned a great deal about Robin, but could not find a lot of information about the angel who was known as Pit. All he knew was that Pit had a great deal of weapons training. Jonathan also explained that he had enchanted the poster so that he could track Sarah's progress on the words. As he showed the poster, four of the sections lit up corresponding with the forms. Sarah was amazed by his magic, but Jonathan was not done yet. "I want to learn more about Pit," he said with hope. Jonathan was curious as to what Pit was like, since Robin was an avatar in his own game. Jonatahn disliked avatars because he felt like there was no actual personality in avatar characters; he viewed them as a simple way to make a player feel like he/she had a valuable role in the game. "Why don't you use your magic to bring him to life like you do with Robin," Sarah asked Jonathan. Jonathan explained that he didn't feel comfortable bringing Pit to life from his card, due to his lack of knowledge as to who Pit was. Sarah then wished him luck on his dreams, and the two parted ways yet again.

However, Once Jonathan returned to his room, he was furiously greeted by his father and the headmaster of his school. He then sent out his familiar to Skytree in a hurry. "You dare sneak out without permission?!" the headmaster shouted at him. Jonathan's father then went on to say that he had found out about Jonathan's human illusion. Jonathan had used his Robin figure to pose as his "human form," in order to trick his own father and even the school staff many times. He mainly did this when he had an important event to attend, yet needed to help with Sarah's magic. "Such actions are unforgivable for a mage of this school!" the headmaster shouted to Jonathan. Jonathan's father then joins in, shouting that Jonathan was going to be stuck at school, and under heavy surveliance.

Back at Skytree Academy, Sliverwind had reached Sarah. She then went to the forest to hear what he had to say. Jonathan had sent a message informing her of his "imprisonment" at his school. His school was known as Ventus Ark, and was a school that only the chosen may enroll into. He requested that he be rescued and informed her of a secret location that very few mages knew about. After hearing the message Sarah thanked Silverwind and he left to Jonathan's dorm satifised that Sarah had properly gotten Jonathan's message.

That night, Sarah had to inform Artemis and Lilly about her habit of sneaking out at night, and about meeting Jonathan Cabel. "He has been helping with my magic," She explained to her friends. Sarah also had explain that Jonathan had often came to Skytree, but that he did it in secret. "He wants to attend our school, but is unable to." Sarha explained grievely. She then continued by reciting the information she learned from Jonathan's letter. After explaining everything to her friends, they agreed to help rescue Jonathan Cabel and take him to the secret location he mentioned. Lilly was super elated, but Sarah decided to ask her later. They then hatched a plan, and went to carry it out.

Once the three arrived at Ventus Ark, They hatched their plan. As Sarah rode with Artemis, she asked Lilly on why did she get excited upon the mention of "Ventus Ark." She explained that it was her dream school, and might have gotten in, if it weren't for their rich aunt vanishing one day. Lilly created a strong diversion that would "Keep the guards busy for days" Lilly stated as she cast her spell and sprayed her potions. Once the diversion was created, Sarah and Artemis arrived and temporalily disabled the security system protecting Jonathan. Jonathan had prepared for his inevitable escape and had his broom hidden along with his most prized posessions from the Mortal Realm. They then all reunited and left to the secret hiding spot.

The hiding spot was also in a forest, but it was heavily forested. In the forest, was an old ruined summoning circle under protection by Silverwind who was waiting for the four ro return. Jonathan explained that a long time ago, mages designed it as a way to access other worlds the same way the ley lines did. However, no one was able to get the portal to work. Jonathan knew of the fifth word of Arturus and what it meant. Jonathan believed that Sarah could get the portal to work by using the word. Sarah was confused until Jonathan clarified that each word was a form of the Shining Rod and a spell. The spell form of the words could only be used by any wielder of the Shining Rod. Jonathan explained that Shining Rod was the only magical artifact had the magical power necessary to open the portal, as no one else had the power to open the portal. "If only I wasn't targeted by my father and almost the entire school," Jonathan said with lament after all the explanations were taken care off, "then maybe we could stay here in Mystrallia." Jonathan was lamenting over the issue that they would be found someday if they used normal means like the leyline terminals. However he was also dealing with the fact that if Sarah activated the fifth word, they would be stuck in another world with no way of telling how much time had passed in Mystrallia. Sarah noticed that Jonathan wanted to escape Mystrallia, but felt like if they escaped to the Mortal Realm or any other world, they would either quickly be caught or have no way of telling what would happen to their home world. Sarah explained that that once the anger blowed over, they could return to Mystrallia. Sarah explained that all it took was belief. Sarah's short speech was enough to trigger the Rod and activate the fifth word. Sarah used the spell form to activate the portal, and after that, the Rod shifted into its broom form: Shining Balai. The four mages then flew into the portal with Silverwind, and once everyone made it in, the portal closed.

Back in the dark mages lair,

Voice: It won't be long now, before your grand revival of revenge, Mistress!


	12. Chapter 11

Everyone woke up on a small island, with Sarah being the last one to wake up. "How did I fall asleep?" Sarah asked in confusion while still recovering. Jonathan explained that as soon as they all arrived in their new world, they fell into a small coma after getting slammed by the force of the portal. As soon as Sarah had fully recovered from the blast, she saw an army of floating islands. Some had buildings and other ancient looking arcitecture on them. However, there were no people or nature on the islands. Lilly disliked the lack of nature and went of to find plants. Sarah understood, and allowed Lilly to go her own way.

As Sarah, Jonathan, and Artemis continued to explore the new world above the clouds, they soon saw another figure. They hid, for they wanted to not draw attention to the natives of the world. Jonathan got a closer look, and realized that it was the human he wanted more information on: Pit. He noticed that he also had a special bow with him and wore two gold rings on one of his arm braces. His bow was blue with gold edges. "We got sent to Pit's world," Jonathan thought to himself excitedly, "I can't believe it!" Artemis was also surprised for she had never seen a human before, even in the books. Sarah said to artemis quietly, that Jonathan has a card of him and wants to know more about him. Sarah explined that they had to speak in whispers, so that Pit would not hear them. As the three secretly observed him while moving around to get closer to him, they heard him mention that he was looking for "the source of the magical aura" as he said outloud. Jonathan knew that he or someone else in his world had sensed the portal's magic when it teleported everyone. He continued by asking who triggered the aura and why. They soon got very close, when Pit sensed them nearby. "Who's there?" Pit said with caution in his tone. Jonathan then revealled himself to Pit, and introduced himself: "My name is Jonathan Cabel and I am a mage from the kingdom known as Mystrallia." Jonathan then introduced Sarah and Artemis and explained that Sarah activated a portal that sent them to his world. "We did not know where we would end up," he explained, and he then aplogized in case Sarah's magic had caused some trouble when the portal activated on their end. Pit then introduced himself as "servant of the goddess: Palutena," and stated that she sent him out.

Once Sarah revealled the Shining Rod to Pit, his wings began to glow a light blue. Out of wings came a glowing bluish-white spirit. It was a cocker-spaniel with light-blue eyes. Jonathan econgized the spirit as Bella Hasley, the pet from Sarah's visions. "Sarah, is that you?!" Bella said in awe. "How do you my name?!" Sarah replied with worry. Bella then aplogized and stated that she does know her well. Sarah was confused until she explained that she was Bella Hasley, and was also known Shining Chariot. Sarah was amazed because she had finally found her. Bella then said something that made Sarah gasp in shock that signals a mind-blow: "I know this may sound crazy, but I am also your aunt."

Sarah was of course dumbfounded, but Bella promised toexplain everything. She then asked them to follow Pit, as she re-entered his wings, causing them to glow once again. He then flew off leaving the others to follow him.

[Sorry to keep you waiting! The Kid Icarus part of the story is finally here!]


	13. Chapter 12:Bella's Past

Pit led the team to a gigantic temple. One of the structures on the temple was a majestic human statue. The statue depicted a woman with long hair. Part of the statue was a glowing halo behind her head. "Welcome to Palutena's temple," Pit explained to the team. "She is the ruler of Skyworld, and the goddess of light," Bella continued. They were about to enter, but were blocked off by a giant green glowing force field that appeared as soon as they got near the temple. Bella exlained that her temple was protected in order to defend against hostile invaders. Soon, the force field open up a hole for the team to enter the temple. As the team got a closer look at the temple, they noticed the impressive architecture on the oustide. They were soon led inside the temple. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. They soon met Palutena herself. "Palutena, I present to you: my niece Sarah." Sarah was still surprised by the news, yet was also amazed by Palutena. She had long, vibrant green hair, and wore a white dress covered in gold ornaments. She also wore brown sandals, and a gold ring around her left ankle.

After introductions, Bella and Palutena led Sarah to a quiet room where Sarah and Bella could talk things over. Once inside, Bella began to explain to Sarah what had happened. She used her magic to project her memories as illusions for Sarah to better understand her past. The first thing Sarah was shown, was a young Bella alone in a field. "Since I was child, I had a dream," Bella began to explain, "to become a mage that could make everyone smile." Bella wanted her dream more than anything, despite her abilities being "less than stellar," as Bella put it. As Sarah was shown some images from the fountain's first vision. She was then shown Bella down on one of the school benches outside. She was feeling down, until Emma arrived to cheer her up. Emma cheered her up by saying the phrase Chariot used in her perfomrances: "Beliving in yourself is your magic." Bella then told Sarah that how matter how many times she failed, her dream to fill people's hesrtd with excitement and joy kept her going. Sarah was then shown a vision of Bella in the Arturcus Forest alone. Bella had made a vow to the Nine Olde Mages. After she made her vow, the Big Dipper constellation began to glow. The stars then gravitad to Bella, which then transformed into the Shining Rod. "One day, a rod of seven stars appeared before me," Bella said as she illustrated the vision of her receiving the rod. Bella then showed Sarah her old mentor: Woodra. "Woodra was one of the Nine Olde Mages," Bella explained to Sarah. Bella then carried on about her surprise on gaining a super-powerful magical artifact recovered from the past. "I was told that once the seven words were revived, one would have access to the Ultamite Power. Bella explained to Sarah that she wanted to use the Ultamite Power to relieve everyone of their metaphorical curse and make everyone happy. "With guidance from Professor Woodra, I began my search for the Seven Words." Bella then showed Sarah visions of her performing better magical spells. Bella explained how far her journey had carried her, "I was able to revive six of the seven words, however, the last one eluded my grasp." Bella explained to Sarah that she became a teacher at Skytree because she was on her quest for the seventh word.

Bella then explained an effect her quest had on her family. Bella had an older sister who grew fearful of Bella's power. Her sister's fear grew so strong, that she had to leave Mystrallia. "After she left Mystrallia, she later on had you," Bella said explaining to Sarah the origins of her birth. Bella then explained that once she had recieved news of her sister's daughter, she was concerned about Sarah being a mage without the proper knowledge. "I became Shining Chariot in order to inspire you to like magic and come to Mystrallia if you were a mage," Bella explained to Sarah. Bella later shows Sarah some of her perfomrances in Sarah's world. She then shows Sarah the performance she saw when she was six. "The glow from your chest was a sign that you were a mage," Bella said with relief and happiness. She then shows Sarah a flashback to her explaining Sarah's magical abilities to Gole. "Thanks for the useful information Bella," Gole said to Bella in the flashback. Bella then spoke by saying that she needed to continue doing performances in order to get fame so that she could relay necessary information to Sarah. Bella showed more illusions of her perfomances accross the world. Bella then showed Sarah her travelling through a ley line portal back to Skytree. However, Bella in the portal was soon attacked by dark mages. Bella attempted to fight them off, only to lose the Shining Rod. "My grasp on the rod had weakened enough in order for the rod to fall out of my paws and fall through the ley line," Bella clarified.

After losing the rod, she was taken to their hideout which was a giant castle in a dark world. She was then thrown into a prison cell and was being held in place by magical chains. According to the dark mages, they were enchanted with the power to drain the magical energy out of a mage. "However, I also had an encahnted object with me," Bella said. Bella explained that she was given a magic ring as a good luck charm by Emma. Bella then showed Sarah what had happened when she used the ring. When Bella used the ring it transfered her magical energy into her spirit, leaving her body devoid of magic. Bella then used her spirit to traverse the castle in secret. "I found out that the dark mages were planning to resurect an ancient evil that got sealed away in this world," Bella said with worry in her tone. The ancient evil was known as Mistress and was banished by the Nine Olde Mages. Bella then continued by stating she had found a portal that the mages were using. She then traveled through the portal which led her to a desert. "While I traversed the desert," Bella said, "I found Pit."

Bella then discussed the times she spent with Pit and Palutena in their home world. "I learned that the world I sent to was known as the Underworld." Bella said to Sarah. She continued by saying that their world consisted of Skyworld, the Underworld, and the surface world known as the Overworld. Bella then explained to Sarah that they needed to stp the Dark Mages from reviving Mistress.


	14. Chapter 12:Jonathan and Pit

[This is part of Chapter 12, and is more focused on character interactions]

As Bella was discussing about her past to Sarah, Pit was getting to know the rest of Sarah's friends. Pit had already talked with Artemis who had informed him about Lilly Parkman. Pit was confused by Lilly's motive to look for plants in order to get entered into a special school. Artemis and Jonathan were also confused by her motive, but Lilly was not willing to provide much information. Artemis then left to speak to Palutena, leving Jonathan to fulfill his dream. Jonathan was super happy to actually meet the person he always wanted to learn more about. "This might sound weird," Jonathan began, "but I've always wanted to learn more about ever since I first saw you." "Why do say that?" asked a bewilered Pit. He then elaborated by showing him his card. Jonathan knew Pit was still confused, and so he explained how he found it to him. "After finding that card, I desparetely wanted to find more information about you," Jonathan contiuned while trembling with admiration. "However, I found scarace information baout you," Jonathan said with diappointment. However he then cheered up, and showed Pit his enchanted poster. He explained that the poster was the only information he got out of physical appearance. He also had to explain to Pit that he is currently using the poster as a means to track Sarah's progress with the Seven Words.

"The seven words are special spells that only certain mages can use." Jonathan explained to Pit, since he was unfamiliar with inter-dimensional travels. "In order to use those spells, however," Jonathan continued, "one must possess a legendary artifact known as the Shining Rod." Pit then asked this time with curiosity instead of confusion: "Why does one need to possess a certain artifact in order to use the Seven Words?" Jonathan told Pit that the Rod was the source of obtaining the spells, by first unlocking them along with a unique form of the rod. "A unique... form?" "Yes, for you see, this Rod is not like the normal magic wands everyone was used to." Jonathan then gave a short explanation on Shining Rod, while also making sure Pit was understanding what he was saying.

They then returned to talking about general topics. Jonthan learned a great deal of information about Pit. One of which was that although Pit had wings, he could not fly on his own. Jonathan knew of mages with a similar disorder, so he sympathized with Pit. Jonathan also learned Pit's personality, he was upbeat and loyal, with a bit of a humorous side. Jonathan liked his loyalty and upbeatness because it was something that Robin lacked. While Robin was loyal, he didn't show a lot of happiness, at least not directly.

They continued talking until Sarah came out with Bella with a hardened and brave face on. Jonathan did not know what was going on, other than one line: "We're going to stop Mistress' resurrection."

[We're in the endgame now]


	15. Chapter 13

Sarah had informed her friends of the upcoming doom that needed to be stopped. Bella then joined in by explaining the disappearing mages and what they had in common. The kidnapped mages were of great power, and had all been targeted for their powerful magical abilities. "I heard of Korah's disapperance," Artemis said putting the pieces of the random disappearences in Mystrallia. The team then remembered Lilly Parkman, the mage who had gone on her own quest for unique plants. Bella was worried about Lilly being alone, because there was a chance that the dark mages would try and kidnap her as well. Palutena then shows the team a magic fountain that she uses to observe the suface world. The fountain's water showed the team where Lilly had gone. She had flown down to the Overworld, and a few dark mages had gone to try and kidnap her.

Sarah along with her friends and Bella, then prepared themselves for a battle against evil mages like they were told about in their defense against the dark arts classes. Bella could use her magic, but told the team that she prefers staying in Pit's wings, so that she does not alert the dark mages of her spirit's presence. Artemis and Jonathan were skilled in self-defense, but Jonathan was more skilled in weaponry. Jonathan had mastered a magical balde in the shape of a lightning bolt. The blade was known as the Levin Sword, and it belonged to his Robin figure. Sarah was not as experienced as the rest of her commrades, but she did know some basic spells.

Back down on the Overworld, Lilly was wondering the lush green praries looking for a plant that seemed other-worldly. She knew that if she found a plant that no one from Mystrallia had ever seen, she could enroll in the school of her dreams at long last. However, she had wandered the field of plants, with lots of plants that while originated from another world, resembled plants found in Mystrallia. As she was searching for her magical dream plant, A few dark mages were spying on her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and kidnap her. Lilly soon came across a lily flower in varying hues of red, with a tint of black and purple. Lilly had studying countless flowers, but the flower Lilly had just found was not one that resembled anything from Mystrallia. She had finally found her dream plant, and was about to take it, when one of the mages started to attack. However, Sarah and her friends had just arrived, ready to fight against dark magic. Lilly was surprised by what was happening, but she knew what dark mages were, and she had no issue battling them. Lilly disliked the dark mages and believed them to be a nucisance. Lilly also had mastered self-defense spells. She had also mastered spells on plant growth, and turning them into weapons.

The battle against darkness lasted for a while, with some of the mages show casing exclusive magical spells that they only teneded to use in battle. Artemis was skilled in the light element and healing magic, Lilly was skilled her manipulation of plants, and Jonathan was able to combine multiple spells of varying elements. Pit also joined in showing off his archery skills. The mages were surprised and annoyed at the sudden appearance of Sarah and her friends. The dark mages were slowly getting defeated until they retreated along with their monsters from the Underworld.

They were about to celebrate their victory, when one remaining evil mage surprised the group and tried to kidnap Lilly once again. However Artemis interferred, saving Lilly, but having herself get kidnapped in the process. Sarah was distraught by Artemis' kidnapping, but she knew there was a chance of saving her and her magic. "We're going to the dark mages home turf!" an enraged Sarah yelled out as she tries to boost her team's morale.


	16. Chapter 14

The team returned to Palutena's Temple to make preparations for their journey into the Underworld. Pit and Palutena possessed a purple gem with the Underworld Army's symbol inside. The gem was the key to the Underworld, which would make getting access easier, but they still needed to up their strength against the dark witches and their monsters, since they were travling to their turf. Sarah was informed by Bella and Jonathan that she did not need to use the Shining Rod in order to use the exclusive spells. While not all spells were meant for battle, they were very strong and powerful. Before the team left, Bella informed Sarah of the sixth word: lyonne. She also informed her that it was the first word she ever found. Bella then gave Sarah some advice on its meaning, "It is probably the most important word of all," Bella explained. "Only those who understand its true meaning, will be able to follow the path it leads." Sarah took her advice, and then gathered her supplies and left with her aunt and friends. Bella had managed to bring Palutena along for the battle, by using a special spell to bring a stone statue of a pegacorn(combination of a pegasus and unicorn) to life. The pegacorn out of its stone state, had a white coat, mane and tail. It also had an elegant body. Bella named the pegacorn after the ancient moon goddess: Selene.

The team flew out of the door that Pit often used to take off into the skies. Jonathan and Lilly used their brooms, Sarah rode Silverwind, Palutena rode Selene, and Pit once again flew with Bella's aid. They flew down into a ravine, they kept flying downward, until the gem began to shine and open a portal to the Underworld. The portal resembled an omnious purple eye, but the pupil was white instead of black. After a shocking portal of light, they arrived in the dark, volcanic Underworld. Many monsters were waiting along with some evil mages. The managed to beat them, and kept on exploring the Underworld until they arrived at a re-constructed Underworld Castle. The castle looked very similar to what Pit had seen before, but of course with some changes to fit the dark mages' desire. However, they did not expect anyone to arrive in the Underworld, since no mage could travel between dimensions without the Shining Rod. So the team managed to sneak in, due to a lack of outer security. The team then explored the castle dungeons searching for Artemis.

They kept on searching until they found a struggling Artemis trapped in her cell. They noticed that she had been clamped to the wall, and was having her magic drained by the clamps, and were very strong. To a mage, magic acted like a secondary life force. Even if a mage had been drained of magic, they could still survive, but only be super weak and powerless. The team managed to free her, but Artemis had been almost drained of her magic, leaving her weak. Artemis apologized to Sarah for having the team risk their lives to try and save her. However Sarah told Artemis that she was one of her greatest friends, and that she valued their friendship greatly. Sarah then thanked Artemis for all the times they had, and the help they got from each other. However, Sarah did not stop there. She continued by expressing her gratitude to everyone she had met. She was grateful for all the help she had received. Sarah's gratitude toward all of her friends and allies, resulted in the Rod activating. Jonathan's poster also activated with the orange section lighting up. The section had Pit wielding a weapon known as a staff. Bella recognized the glow, as another word being revived. Sarah understood that she had found the meaning of the sixth word. She then recited the word: "Lyonne." The Rod did not change its form though, and instead triggered a powerful healing spell capable of restoring magic to a mage who had been drained. The spell saved Artemis by giving her new magical energy. Sarah was glad that her friend was safe, and Jonathan was amazed that another word had been revived.


	17. Chapter 15

Once Artemis was rescued and her magic restored, their next step was to find Bella's cell and free her body before they could go and prevent Mistress' revival. However, standing in the way of their objective, were an army of monsters under the control of the dark mages. Most of the monsters were from the Underworld, but a few monsters from Mystrallia were also in the mix as well. The Underworld monsters were mainly weak and unintelligent, but they often came in great numbers and accompanied by a Mystrallian beast. The Mystrallian monsters however, were stronger and smarter than most of the ones found in the Underworld. Some of those monsters were just supersized animals with major changes to disinguish them form their regular non-enhanced counterparts other than just their size.

The team kept on fighting, until they hit some bad luck. They ran into another swarm of monsters, but their issue was than even though they were destroying the monsters, they just kept on coming back. They were almost on the brink of defeat, when mysterious ice and light-based elemental based magical attacks saved them. They were confused by what had happened, and were also curious as to who saved them. It was not long before their savior came in: Korra Hinamori. Then a group of adult mages came in and finished the job. The team was shocked by the adults, until Artemis explained that the adult mages were the other mages who were kidnaped for their power. Korra then stepped forward to Sarah and thanked her for saving them. Sarah was baffled, until Korra clarified that Sarah's Lyonne spell meant for Artemis has reached the other mages. The spell restored their magical energy, which allowed the mages to bust out of their cells. Artemis then used their opportunity with the adult mages to inform them of Bella, who was still stuck in her cell. However, Artemis was careful not to mention the fact that she was only rescuing her body due to the fact that her spirit had already escaped.

Once all the adult mages had left, the team resumed their quest to prevent the resurection of Mistress. The dark mages were furious thast they now had two groups of good-doers to deal with. They were trying to prevent Korra's group from reaching Bella's body, and prevent Sarah's team from messing up their ritual. Most of the dark mages were proritizing Sarah's group by sending out their strongest members and their strongest monsters. Their stongest mages were capable of very strong spells. Their spells included petrification, huge blasts of darkness, and even torturing. However, even those were no match for Sarah's team. They managed to make it to the resurection chamber of the castle, were the ritual had already started. In order for the mages to resurrect Mistress, they needed to break an extremely powerful seal created by the Nine Olde Mages. Due to its immense power, the forces of evil needed to absorb the magic of other mages around the original Nine's power level. They also planned on making Mistress stronger than ever, thanks to a dark being's influence who was not a mage, but a monster sorceress who used to rule the Undeworld before her defeat: Medusa. Medusa was a former goddess from Skyworld, who got cursed and banished by Palutena due to her actions against humanity. While Medusa had been defeated for good, she left an impression on the dark mages when they arrived in the Underworld when they were planning their grand scheme.

Jonathan and Lilly were the first to attack by using their strongest battle magic. Jonathan was able to combine elements with ease, and deal massive amounts of damage. Lilly was able to make plants grow in places they normally shouldn't be able to. She could even make them super overpowered weapons if she could. "Woah, Lilly's magic looks even more powerful than Viridi's," Pit though to himself as he witnessed Lilly's devastating attacks. The rest of team then joined in to cause more interuptions. Sarah began with the cannon form of the rod, with extra help from Artemis and Palutena. She then transitioned over to the club form for close combat. Since Pit recongized most of the weapon forms of the rod, he gave Sarah of tips on using the weapon forms. However, when the dark mages were almost done, the last one used the last of her strength to transform herself into a giant lizard, but she was not a dragon due to the lack of wings. She was about to attack the humans, when Bella's spirit told to recite the first word. Sarah did as she said, and resummoned the Shining Rod's bow form. Sarah then launched the magical arrow at the beast, defeating the mage. They were about to celebrate their victory, when all of a sudden, strong quakes were sprouting.

The team then hid behind columns in order to avoid detection. The shaking was being caused by the seal weakening, for the mage Sarah had just defeated, had sent her soul out to Mistress, which was the final step in breaking the seal. Mistress soon began to rise from her prison. In her revived state, she was around Medusa's height when she was revived during the events of Uprising. Mistress was a white and black shorthair cat with dark red eyes and a long purple dress. The team was devastated that despite thier best efforts, Mistress still ended up getting revived. The team overheard Mistress speaking about her plan now that she had been revived. A few dark mages were still alive, and they were excited to have her back. Mistress would use her powers to summon a portal to Mystrallia where she would spread her dark magic across the land once again. Mistress soon did just that, and once the mages had all gone back to Mystrallia, the team came out of their hiding with disappointment. Korra and other mages then arrived with Bella's body. Her body was super limp and lifeless due to it lacking a soul. The mages soon recieved the terrible news and were worried and concerned about their home now that Mistress had returned. The mages were about to give up and accept defeat, when Sarah spoke out suddenly: "We can't give up now!" Everyone was baffled by Sarah's willingness to stay strong. "But without the Ultimate Power, it'll be pointless," one of the adults spoke out. Sarah knew that she had not revived the seventh word, but she was trying to revive it by staying true to herself and refusing to give up. Sarah then began to speak to her friends about their dream they had not yet achieved. Sarah explained to them that she had made it her dream to help her friends achieve their's. Sarah explained to them that she had learned something as she learned more about her friends. Sarah had learned that when she connected with others, her dreams had grown.

When Sarah had explained her lesson she had learned as she was learning about her friends dreams, the Rod began to glow once again. Pit and Plautena were amazed by the spectacle becasue Bella had explained to them abou the Rod and its purpose as she was stuck in Skyworld. Bella then came out with recongition that Sarah had managed to the one thing she was unable to do: revive the last word. Bella then her to shout out the final word. "Phasansheer Shearylla!" Sarah shouted. After she shouted, Jonathan poster began to glow again as well. This time all the previous sections began to glow along with the center section with Pit in his suit of armor and shield. The Ultimate Power then came out of the Shining Rod in the form of a great mass of turquiose light. In a big surprise, it came back down onto Sarah in a huge blast. However half of that power went to Pit as well, who was standing next to Sarah when she was discussing the seventh word. The team was surprised by the events taking place with the Ultimate Power's overdue revival. However, Sarah and Pit were not harmed by the magic entering them. The Ultimate Power caused the Rod to take on an entire new look, as well as giving Sarah and Pit new looks. They were given that magical armor that resembled the one Pit had on Jonathan's poster. Pit was given the armor along new bow and blue shield with mirror like qualities. Pit had seen his armor before, because this was the third time he donned this magical armor. The armor was part of a series of relics known as the Three Sacred Treasures which were destroyed a long time ago. The treasures were the arrows of light, mirror shield, and wings of pegasus. Sarah was amazed by her transformation and was also surprised that the rod gave its powers to Pit since he was not a mage and had no attachment to the Shining Rod. Sarah had the same armor as Pit but lacked the bow, mirror shield and helmet.

Sarah knew that the team was now capable of challenging Mistress, since they had now gotten the Ultimate Power, and a massive amount of help. Sarah then triggered the first word and summoned the bow form once again. This time she used it when she activated the word the first time and used to open a portal to Skytree. The portal would take the team to where Mistress was nearby, and allow the team and the adults to join in as well to get back at the mages who kidnapped them.

The final battle is fast approaching...

**[Yes, Medusa gets a mention for inspiring the baddies with their scheme to revive another evil. She is also gets points as a source of inspiration for Mistresss. Also Viridi gets a mention for compring Lilly Parkman to her based on magical strength seen in the series.]**


	18. Chapter 16

when Mistress had returned to Mystrallia, she had risen above the great sea of the World of Magic. She was able to walk through the sea due to her extreme size. As Mistress was ramaging across the sea, a few travelling mages were witnessing the events of her returns. Some mages were caught in the crossfire of her rampage, while others tried to hide away. Emma had seen her return back in Skytree, and was beyond worried due to Sarah not being around and fear of disappointment from Woodra. However, it was not long before Sarah and the rest of her friends and allies returned from the world of Kid Icarus[tm].

Pit and Palutena also travelled through Sarah's portal to help save Mystrallia's future. The dark followers were quick to notice the return of the mages who discovered their plan and the Kid Icarus heroes who helped them aong the way. They also noticed that Sarah had revived the Ultimate Power, which meant the end of Mistress forever. They were quick to launch an all out attack on Sarah in order to eliminate her existance as the only one who could destroy Mistress. However, Sarah was saved by the adult mages and Palutena when the "all-out atack" was fired. Korra told Sarah that she and the other adults would keep the followers busy while Sarah and the other young mages and Pit would face Mistress themselves.

Mistress was halfway to Mystrallia already, and was already attacking the town with long range attacks. She had darkened the sky with purple and red tints, to give off a sense of fear and hopelessness. It was not just the town getting attacked, Skytree was also getting attacked by Mistress. Mistress was able to fire extremely long-ranged blasts, and even create small portals to send attacks through leylines to Skytree. Emma had already gone into hiding, and Ran was about to as well. Ran was concerned about everyone's safety, but knew that they would stand no chance, even Gole himself would be useless against Mistress. However, Mistress was soon to be interupted by Sarah and her friends. The team was very agile and were able to swiftly dodge Mistress' attacks. Mistress was infuriated and agitated at Sarah's presence due to recently reviving the Ultimate Power. However, Mistress would also need to contend with her friends as well. The team kept on attacking Mistress, slowly weakening her strength. Mistress was getting more and more infurriated with the fact that she was being bested by a bunch of young mages and a winged bipedal being with magical archery skills.

As the battle between Mistress and the yound heroes ensued, mages had noticed the return of the Ultimate Power in Sarah. The survivors began to cheer for her and her friends. Their support manifested in the forms of colorful ribbon-like strings that flew to Sarah and the other young heroes. The support of the surviving mages increased the heroes' power, making them stronger. Pit was amazed by the spectacle of support, and hoped that he was supporting them the best he could, despite his lack of magic. The team used their increased power on Mistress, despite knowing that only Sarah could fully end the conflict.

Mistress was even more infurriated by the increased power in Sarah's allies, and attempted to silence the support of the heroes. She tried, but failed due to a strong force field over the land of Mystrallia thanks to six powerful mages, who were friends of Korra. She and her friends were the rulers of Mystrallia, and were known as the Seven Sages. Every so often, Mystrallia would select the seven most powerful mages currently alive, and they would govern the kingdom together until the next election. The sages would check each other and one would not hold a dominace over the whole group, which was different from other forms of magical governments. However, while the Seven Sages were especially powerful, they were not as powerful as the Nine Olde Mages. Korra had returned home, and had informed her friends of the five young heroes challenging Mistress.

After failing to destroy the support of Sarah and her friends, she returned to her plan to elimate the young heroes. The team knew that it was time to defeat Mistress once and for all, and so Artemis told Sarah to fly high away from Mistress' range, and fire the Ultimate Power at her. However, Pit volunteered to jon her for the final attack, and Artemis agreed. And so Sarah and Pit flew away from Mistress and began to motivate each other with a speech. "In the name of the World of Magic, we will defeat you!" The two shouted out. The two then chanted the very first word of Arturus together: "Noctu Orfei," they began, and the rod began to with a golden glow, which replaced its regluar turquiose color. "Aude," the bow immediately transformed into its bow form. The duo then finished the word, and summoned their magical arrows, "Fraetor!" As the duo began to charge up their arrows, Bella emerged from Pit's wings in a bright blue light, but was still keeping him above in the air. Mages were amazed by Bella emerging, since they were amazed that a pet had dwelled within the human. Once the arrows were at their maximum power, it was time for them to launch them. "Shining..." The two heroes said before firing the arrows, "Ark!" The arrows were launched straight at Mistress, striking her right through the chest. After the blast, Mistress was defeated for good. When she was defeated, she was blown apart to smithereens. Bella was relieved that Mistress was defated for good, and the rest of Mystrallia cheered for the victory.

The team wanted to go back to town, but they had to return Bella to her body first. Her body was being watched by Palutena and Selene, who were taking a break from their fight against the minions. The team flew to their location, which was a small remote island. Once the team had landed near Bella's resting body, Palutena came over to Pit, since Bella was still residing in Pit's wings. Bella was sad that she had to leave Pit's wings, since once she was gone, Pit would be flightless once again. Pit understood what he would be saying goodbye to an ability he always desired, but was more considerate of others, and did not want to keep Bella's magic all to himself. Bella left his wings, and floated over to Palutena, who took her in her arms. Palutena then returned Bella's spirit to her body. Bella then woke up from her body's eternal rest, and was relieved to be free of her prison. Bella then noticed her ring, which had stopped glowing when her spirit returned to its body. Bella quickly removed the ring, and palced it in the container that it came in when Emma gave it to her.

Bella soon embraced Sarah at long last, and Sarah embraced her back. The two were glad to finally be reuntied in their normal, physical state, without having to deal with the threat of their world ending. After a few minutes of embracing, Bella gave Sarah a special card that she used to bring to life during performances as Shining Chariot. The card was of a magical superfast chariot pulled by two unicorns. It was known as the Lighting Chariot, and it was part of the Kid Icarus world. When Bella used the chariot in performances, people[Sarah included] called the chariot the "Shining Chariot" after her name. Whenever a pet talked about Chariot, they often used "the" in order to destinguish between the person and the object. Very few people knew of the Kid Icarus game series, which worked in her favor. Bella was giving the card to Sarah, which was something she always wanted to do. Sarah was grateful for the gift, and was excited for when she would be able to summon the chariot when it was time. The team soon had to return to Mystrallia, for they still needed to fix all of the damage Mistress had caused to Mystrallia and its residents.


	19. Epilogue

The team had returned to Mystrallia, only to find it still cursed by Mistress. Pets had been turned to stone, the sky still dark, and people were still in fear due to Mistress' impact. While Artemis wanted to help everyone, she was more concerned about her mother's deteriorating health. The reason was because her mother's illness was a curse placed on her by one of Mistress' followers, when they were trying to revive her. The curse was that her health would keep on lowering, so much so that she would die as a result of the curse. And so she and Sarah stopped at her mansion to free her mother before it was too late. when then arrived, Artemis' mother was also petrified along with the rest of the people in the house. "I guess the followers didn't know that they cursed her," Pit asked himself as he was witnessing all the destuction left behind by Mistress, and the issue that it would stay even though she was gone for good. Sarah wanted to use her healing magic in the form of lynnone, but she wondered if the school was okay.

However, the school was also hit pretty hard, and suffered the same attacks the town had. Despite the fact that the same effects were present in the town, two bright lights had survived: Ran Hibiki, and Emma Hanwood. Bella was relieved that her best and only friend had survived Mistress' attack. Bella knew that she had been gone for far too long, and wanted to aplogize for her 10-year absence and return her magic ring. Emma was alone outside, when Bella appeared and said to her: "It's been far too long, I am sorry to have kept you waiting for ten years, Professor Emma." She then showed her face to Emma, while still keeping her hat on. Emma was confused, because even though 10 years had passed, she still looked the same before her disappearance. Bella then landed in front of her, and the two embraced each other with tears of joy. Bella kept on aplogizing to Emma, for she was sorry to have kept her worried for longer then she anticipated. After a few minutes of apologizing, Bella then returned Emma her ring, but was grateful that it served its purpose. Emma was confused, until Bella explained its secret ability to detach a pet's soul from its body and allow the pet to continue living. Emma was surprised to learn about her ring's crazy ability, and even more surprised to find that its dark ability had kept Bella alive. Emma explained that most of the staff along with Gole had been turned to stone by Mistress' curse along with most of the students. After a long chat together about what the two had done when they were apart and what had changed, the two overheard three familiar voices conversing with another three voices that Emma was unfamililar with. The two then left after the voices both familiar and unfamiliar.

As Bella went to reunite with Emma, Ran was alone looking at the dark sky thinking about what to do now that most of Mystrallia had been damaged and most of its inhabitants locked in stone prisons. _"What do I do, now that most of Mystrallia has been decimated by Mistress?"_ She soon spotted Palutena riding Selene while watching Bella reunite with Emma, which immediately caught her attention. Pegacorns were a very rare species in the World of Magic, and very few mages were able to tame them, or see them in the wild. Ran got extremely excited to see her, and wanted to gather as much information on the tamed Pegacorn. Sarah had spotted Ran as well, and noticed that she was looking at them in surprise. The team then flew down to greet Ran, who was relieved to see Sarah safe, and also excited to see Selene. Ran soon noticed Sarah's armor from the Shining Rod. While Ran was super intrigued to see Sarah's armor, she was baffled on how Sarah aquired the armor. This was due to the fact that she was unaware of the history of the Ultimate Power and the Shining Rod, and so Jonathan and Artemis had to explain to Ran about the history. After Ran got her short history dump, she quickly went to see Selene. She was also introduced to Pit and Palutena, who were the only people from another world to visit Mystrallia. This was due to the fact that Mystrallians were forbidden to inform native people from other dimensions about Mystrallia's existance. Even magical users from other dimensions were forbidden to learn of Mystrallia for reasons unknown.

Once the professors arrived at where the young heroes and the goddess were, Sarah introduced Emma to her new friends, who helped her defeat Mistress. Emma was pleased to meet the human duo, and thanked them for keeping Bella safe when she was in her spirit form. Bella was also introduced to Sarah's classmate Ran, the girl who released the Shooting Star broom. Bella knew that much of Mystrallia had changed since she was gone for ten years[not counting the kidnappings from Mistress' dark followers]. Bella knew of the Shooting Star, but had no interest in coming its new owner despite losing her ability to wield the Shining Rod.

Sarah had found Alma and her minions turned to stone, along with a bunch of other students. She later got informed of Gole's petrification from Emma. Sarah wanted to save everyone from their stone prisons, even Alma. Despite their rocky relationship as rivals, Sarah wanted to save her due to her feelings of wanting to challenge herself. Sarah's selfless desire to save everyone, even those she did not know, or had a soured relationship, activated the Shining Rod. Emma explained that her desire would allow her to use the Ultimate Power to break the curse over the entire kingdom. Sarah soon began to activate the curse-breaking half of the Ultimate Power: "What's done is done until it's undone," Sarah yelled out. The Rod then transformed into its bow form, without the need to activate the First Word. Once the rod was finished transforming Sarah then aimed her arrow at a magic circle that had started to form in the sky. The magic circle resembled Palutena's symbol but lacked the "wings" at the end. She then launched an arrow into the sky and into the magic circle, which not only dispelled the darkness, but also released a special magical stardust via a storm of magic arrows that freed everyone from their stone prisons. The arrows that were fired quickly faded away once the travelled a certain distance. When the curse over Mystrallia was lifted, the entire kingdom triumphantly celebrated the true defeat of Mistress, now that her curse over the kingdom had been removed. After the curse was removed, the armor that Pit and Sarah wore faded away and returned to the rod. The Rod still kept its new form though, reminding Sarah that the Ultimate Power could be activated again the next time another great threat arose.

Alma soon awoke and saw Sarah's human friends, Jonathan, and the Rod's new form. Alma was dumbfounded by the vistors, and angry at the same time. Alma was mad because she believed she had broken Mystrallian laws. "When I get all the teachers over here, you will be expelled for sure," She boasted before Gole arrived. Gole was not mad at Sarah like Alma had expected shocking her that for most of the time whether Sarah had broken rules Gole let her go unscathed. Sarah was still punished, but those only came in the form of extra lessons and the occasional chore or two. Gole was proud of Sarah because she had accomplished feats that no one else was able to do: "You revived the Seventh Word, unlocked the Ultimate Power, defeated Mistress, and returned one of our most prized teacher back to us." An angry Alma soon asked a calm Gole, "But what about the fact that they bought along two humans into our world?" Gole soon explained that it wasn't the students who interfered with the world, but rather the mages who began to harbor the Underworld in order to resurrect Mistress. "Of course, you aren't the only one who deserves some of my praise," Gole said as he moved on to Sarah's friends, "I believe your friends deserve some praise and gratitude too." However as Gole was thanking Sarah's friends, he saw Pit and Palutena watching him. He was interested in the humans because he sensed that they came to Mystrallia not out of persuasion or a selfish desire, but out of a selfless desire to save their friend's world. As Gole walked over to Pit and Palutena he asked, "Now who might you two be?" Pit and Palutena introduced themselves to Headmaster Gole and explained that they were the ones who took care of Bella after finding her spirit in the Overworld. After spending some time with the human heroes thanking them for taking care of Bella, he then returned his focus to Jonathan. He knew that Jonathan was not one of his students, and was curious to learn more about the mysterious young boy who helped the humans and the other girls. Jonathan was embarressed, but he quickly introduced himself to his dream school's headmaster and explained his reason for participating in the battle. He also explained his desire to join the school and wondered if he could swap schools. Sarah then joined in and explained that there was another student who wanted to switch schools.

However, before Gole could make a decision, Jonathan's father came in furious at his son for escaping. He had also survived the attack from Mistress, and had followed his son in secret to Skytree Academy. He had overheard his son's conversation with Gole and was past his breaking point with his son's constant rebellious personality and his desire to go his own way. His father shouted to his son, "You will return home now!" Jonathan protested and explained that he was fed up with his father's stubborn attitude. "For years our family was on a set path, it gets old after a while," Jonathan began to counter, "that is why I broke free of your selfish wishes, and began to make my own path!" Gole was impressed by Jonathan's assertivness toward his father. He was so impressed by Jonathan's attitude, that he decided to start the student exchange immediately. Mr. Cabel was even more furious, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Gole. Jonathan was glad that he would be able to finally attend Skytree Academy, even if he had to wait until next year to start as a proper student. Lilly was also pleased despite not showing her emotions as much as Sarah was expecting her to. Gole then told Sarah and Bella that Pit and Palutena needed to return home. Since they were the only mages capable of activating the leyline thanks to the fifth word, it was up to them to send them back to Skyworld. Gole reassured them that it would not be the last time the human duo would be coming to Mystrallia.

A few months later...

Sarah Hasley and her friends were graduating from Skytree Academy. Specifically, Sarah was graduating her first year, Artemis her second, and Lilly although a first year, was permanently leaving Skytree and transferring over to Ventus Ark. Jonathan was not a part of the graduation ceremony, but had left Ventus Ark for Lilly. Headmaster Gole informed the graduates below third-year that he hoped to see them again for another amazing year of school. Sarah was extremely glad because her new life as a mage of Mystrallia had just begun.


End file.
